percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassin's Nation
My "first" Story, whatever... (this is 2 years after the Battle of Manhattan) Chapter 1: The Beginning After I finished lunch, I got a call, "Hi, is this... Nero Walker" He/She said, his/her voice sounded high-ish, I'm going with female "Yes, this is Him" I said "Are you the assassin that kills for free?" "Yeah" "I'm annabe-...I'm a customer" She said. What.a.dork. I thought "Okay, who do You want dead and where is he or she?" "His name is, uhhh...Jackson Percy and he's a demigod, he'll be at your house by..." she said, then she asked someone something: "Percy! What time will we be there?" "Percy" said: "How am I supposed to know?" the female "customer" grunted and "Percy" said "Fine, we might be there by 2:00 PM" "We'll be there by 2:00" She said 2 Hours Later The doorbell rang, I opened the door and looked outside. No one was there. I stepped outside a and saw a boy. He had black hair, green eyes and he was holding a celestial bronze sword. He tried attack but I threw the newspaper I was holding at his face. He fell back, I ran to the sidewalk and uttered the word that would activate the Devil Trigger. I grew wings and my skin turned reddish-brown, then a blonde girl with a bow and an arrow jumped off of the roof of my house. She shot an arrow at me and it hit me in the neck, but I didn't do anything. (Demons are very powerful, they don't die of causes that usually kill mortals) "Do you think he's dead?" the blonde girl said "I dunno" the boy said "He's just standing there" I uttered the words that would summon the Red Queen, the sword appeared in my hand. I slashed at the blonde girl, but she ducked and took an arrow from her quiver and stabbed my foot. I flew to the roof but she shot SEVEN arrows and 2 syringes at me, I fell of the roof and passed out. Chapter 2: At the "Camp" I woke up in a log cabin, there was a girl with brown hair and an orange "Camp Half-Blood" shirt "I hate having to do this" she said "They HAD to knock him out" I was on a hospital bed and I wasn't in my demon form, I must've formed out in my sleep "W-Who are you?" I asked "I...I am Clarisse La Rue" She said, but I wasn't listening "...." I was silent "What?" She sighed and left. I got up and tried to open the door, it was locked It's time to use my Demon instincts, I thought to myself. I put my ear to the door and knocked on the door twice. I got a pair of safety scissors from the table next to the bed and I put it in the keyhole and left it there. I kicked the door as hard as I can and it flew at, like... 17 miles an hour. The door hit someone and he fell flat on the ground There were alot of people outside, some were in orange shirts and some in greek battle armor. They were all looking at me, I could tell what they were thinking: "It's that Demon guy!". '' "Sup, people" I said, a minute passed and they were still looking at me. Then, a man in a wheelchair came up to me and introoduced himself to me. "Hello, my name is Chiron" he said, politely. We shook hands and I said, "I'm Nero Walker" I said "I know" he said "Excuse me, I'll be right back" He said as he left I waited for about, 2 or three minutes. He came back with the blonde girl "Nero, this is Annabeth" Chiron said "Hey" I said "Hi" I looked around, "Where am I?" I asked Annabeth "You're in Camp Half-Blood, now" She said "So...why am I here?" I asked Chiron "We need you to help us with something" he replied "So, you had to shoot arrows at me?" I asked Annabeth "I was intimidated by you" She said, I could tell she was lying "You were intimidated by a guy in a red and dark purple robe" I teased "It doesn't matter, we need your help" she said "With?" I asked "There's a Demigod in Antarti-" I interrupted by saying, "Woah, Woah, Woah... what's a demigod?" I asked "A child of a greek god" she immediatley replied "Oh, okay...go on" "So, There's a kidnapped demigod in Antartica, we need you to come with us to-" "Wait, wait... who's we?" "Me, you, and Grover" she said "Oh, so Grover is that guy you were with?" "No, no. That was percy. Grover is a Satyr, he over the-" "Hold on! What is a Satyr?" "A creature...just nevermind it" she said "So...when are we going?" I asked "Tuesday after lunch" she said "Okay... it looks like it's getting late. Is there a place where I can sleep?" "Yeah, follow me" Annabeth said I followed her to a cabin with green fire "Since demons are from the underworld, you can stay in the Hades cabin" she said "Actually, my kind of demons are from hell" "Whatever" "So...are you with Percy?" "Sadly" she said, then she left ''What did she mean by "sadly" I thought to myself I went to bed after I learned how to play "Mythomagic" from a friend Category:The Assassin's Nation Category:Chapter Page